Dragonball AF : The Ultimate Fan made Saga
by Raman2013
Summary: Hello Guys..! I am New To FF and decided to Share A Story Of Dragon Ball Z written By Me. I wrote It Last week...please Review Me and i Will be Happy To Here To you all...:-D...Follow me On Page on Facebook /DbzGreat


Guys this is my First Story On This Page Hope You All Like It

I f you all LIKE cool Anime Here's a Page Of MINE please go and LIKE it Thank You

DbzGreat

And here's My Email Address Any Issues tell Me:

. .56

THE GRAND RETURN SAGA

EPISODE 1: A Hero's Return

*The episode starts out at Goku's and Chi-Chi's house with Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten and Valese all having dinner together*

GOHAN:wow mom, Videl, you really outclassed yourselves, this meal is delicious !

CHI-CHI:oh thanks Gohan, but I barely see you these days, so I wanted to make a special meal to celebrate that everyone is here together.

GOHAN:yeah, but it feels soso weird. You know, it's just not complete without dad. Always that empty spot at the dinner table where he used to be.

CHI-CHI:yeah, I miss him so much too Gohan, I can't believe it's 5 years ago that he left with Shenron. It feels like an eternity since he's gone. (starts to cry).

GOTEN:if only he were here. Oh dad, why did you have to go ?

*Then the gang suddenly hears a noise, as if someone was knocking on the front door*

PAN:what do you guys suppose that could be ?

CHI-CHI:did one of you guys invite someone over ?

GOHAN:not me !

GOTEN, VIDEL & VALESE:not us either !

PAN:so, then who could it be ?

*Again, the same noise is heard*

CHI-CHI:oh Gohan, could you open the door please ?

GOHAN:sure thing mom !

*Gohan opens the door, and to his shock.*

STRANGER:hey son !

GOHAN:but, you left. it can't be you ! BUT IT IS !

*"Stranger" steps into the light*

THE GANG:IT'S GOKU ! And he's grown up again !

GOKU:wow, it took you so long to notice that ?

CHI-CHI:I can't believe what I'm seeing, it really IS you !

GOKU:yeah, I was watching you guys have dinner and a I realised something then

GOHAN:eh, what do you mean dad ? You were watching us have dinner ?

GOKU:well *grabs roaring stomach* THE FOOD OVER THERE IN OTHER WORLD IS HORRIBLE ! No, really, King Kai's cooking is not what it used to be, sheesh.

PAN:GRANDPA ! You're really back !

GOKU:hey Pan, wow you have grown up in these years haven't you ? Just look at you, you're almost a woman now !

CHI-CHI:here you go hun, you're meal !

GOKU:oh yummy ! Wow that was about time, I completely forgot how good of a cook you were Chi-Chi !

*After Goku gobbled up 20 plates of "proper food"*

GOKU:wah, that was delicious Chi-Chi !

CHI-CHI:oh thanks hun, but tell me, why did you really came back from Other World ?

GOKU:ok, I'll explain, here goes. So 5 years ago I left with Shenron, and went to Other World, forever staying there, with the Dragonballs.

GOHAN:speaking of which, what happened to those ?

GOKU:somehow I absorbed them into my body, intending to stay there for all eternity.

GOTEN:so, you are some sort of a God now dad ?

GOKU:well, I was given the choice to be immortal or not by Shenron. If he would have also been absorbed into my body, I have would have lived for all eternity. But what good is that when you can't be with the ones you love ?

CHI-CHI:I thought you would be gone for good !

GOKU:so did I Chi-Chi, so did I

GOHAN:so if I understand things correctly, you are here to stay permanently now, right dad ?

GOKU:yes son, this time I really do. I just hope King Kai can forgive me for this, after all, he is stuck in Other World on his own now.

GOHAN:eh dad

GOKU:yes, Gohan ?

GOHAN:about the Dragonballs, are they really gone for good now ?

GOKU:yes, I absorbed them into my body with the intention to keep them there forever. We don't want another bunch of Evil Shadow Dragons terrorising the world again, do we ?

GOTEN:no, tell me about it

GOHAN:oh dad, one more question if it's ok with you, what happened to Shenron ?

GOKU:I don't really know how to explain that. After Shenron brought me to Other World he just dissolved without even saying as much as "goodbye". I guess he just vanished for good.

GOKU:but enough about my boring experiences now ! Tell me something about you guys, what have you been up to lately ?

PAN:I'm A scholar now grandpa.

GOKU:awesome Pan, I'm so proud of you ! Are you doing well, getting good grades ? You know grandma.

CHI-CHI:*wacks Goku over the head with a frying pan*. You should really show some manners Goku, proper education is very important these days ! You won't get very far with your "karate-bum" style of life !

GOKU:see Pan ? That's grandma for you !

CHI-CHI:Goku don't test my patience when I'm holding this pan !

GOKU:jaiks ! I better be careful !

*The gang bursts out in a huge collective laugh, and after everyone told Goku about their latest where-abouts, they decided to go to Capsule Corp to go visit Bulma and the rest*

BULMA:Trunks, would you like to go to the store and buy some groceries ?

TRUNKS:sure mom ! I'll be back in a sec !

VEGETA:hmph, pitiful chump, why does he allow that woman to boss him around all the time ?

BULMA:what was that ?

VEGETA:eh, I said time sure flies these days !

BULMA:oh yeah, it certainly does, doesn't it ?

VEGETA:no kiddin', it goes so fast that an eternity must have went by because Kakarot is standing in the hallway. Huh, Kakarot standing in the hallway ?

GOKU:hey Vegeta, what's happening ?

VEGETA:what the, is that really you Kakarot, you clown !

GOKU:clown ? I expected a little bit of a warm welcome.

BULMA:is that Goku's voice I just heard ?

GOKU:Bulma ? You heard us talk from all the way up there on the balcony ?

VEGETA:yeah, she has ears like a bat, it's insane !

GOKU:ehhehehe *makes that silly look on his face*

BULMA:I can't believe, you are back, but how, why ? I have so many questions !

VEGETA:same here Kakarot, you have some explaining to do !

*Goku explains the whole story again until Trunks returns from shopping*

TRUNKS:*sees Goku, drops the groceries* GOKU ! How on Earth did you get back here ?

GOKU:hey Trunks, wow, you have become a man too ! Sheesh, how long have I been gone for, it seems much more than only 5 years.

Please review So I can Write More


End file.
